


vii. caught in the moment

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Zutara Drabble December 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 5
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	vii. caught in the moment

**day vii: 'caught in the moment'**

* * *

this wasn't supposed to happen. never. not in a thousand years. 

he was the one supposed to confess to katara, not the other way round! she wasn't supposed to profess her undying love for him and kiss him!

so when she did, he obeyed his instinct.

he pulled away. quickly. 

and he screamed at her. 

"what were you thinking! assaulting me like that! do you have any idea how that feels?"

she was going to be sad he didn't kiss back, but anger took its place quicker. 

"actually, i do! how do you think i felt, the first time aang kissed me? do you think i was on board with that? no, i wasn't! so forgive for trying to kiss you because i thought you liked me back!"

she's crying, now, through her shouts. zuko thinks she's never been so beautiful, looking ready for battle.

"i know you were caught in the moment, zuko, but it's not an excuse! you could at least be courteous about it! i thought you were a prince, that you had manners!" her voice drops a little, whispering. "that you would kiss me back."

"you're an idiot, katara, if you think i'd ever like you." 

this is it. the final moment.

"anyone who meets you doesn't have any choice but to love you. i've had the honour of meeting you. and i don't mean it in a platonic way."

she's stunned, staring at his sincere expression, unbelieving.

"so please, don't ever accuse me of not liking you back. i _love_ you. so now will you _please_ let me kiss you?"

(she does.)


End file.
